


Melolagnia (Listen to Me Now)

by Halja



Category: Perkeros - J.P. Ahonen and K.P. Alare
Genre: M/M, Music Kink, Pre-Slash, Voice Kink, idek it's weird okay, vague D/s themes, vague bondage imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akseli listens to Aydin's voice for the first time - and it has interesting effects on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melolagnia (Listen to Me Now)

 

 

 

It’s like tendrils of light and warmth, wrapping around his body and drawing him in, stretching all across his skin and heating it until he can almost feel it burning. It’s too tight, and too hot, and it’s _wonderful._

Aydin’s voice - his voice so warm and low and deep, like a spark of fire sending his every nerve aflame, blazing and roaring in his blood - paints nonsensical arabesques in the air all around them, and he can feel their patterns itching on skin as he can feel every note beating and pulsing in his eardrums. And it may be that perhaps he’s really going crazy, that perhaps he really _is_ obsessive as Jaana says and that he’s just hearing things - harmonious, beautiful things that he feels are too perfect for anybody to hear - inside his head again, but …

But, for a moment, the whole world disappears, like it never even existed in the first place. And then it’s just Akseli and Aydin, and the song flowing from Aydin’s thin lips and binding them together, and Aydin’s dark eyes, his gaze too bright and hard fixed on him - staring right at him, searching inside him for something he can’t name.

_ Are you brave enough,  _ Aydin sings, _to leave me in control?_

His heart is pounding in time with the song, beating hard and fast against his chest like it’s trying to break free. He can’t breath and his hands are sweaty and his fingers clutch Aydin’s helmet until his knuckles go white - because _has_ to hold onto something, otherwise he knows he’ll lose himself. 

_ Yes,  _ he desperately wants to say, and the word catches in his throat and chokes him because it’s the scariest thought he’s ever had. 

 

 

 


End file.
